


Sophie in Stigmaland.

by sleepyprincess



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Chases, Confrontations, Consent, Drug dream, Drugging, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Faun - Freeform, Groping, Hugertar, Knotting, Milking, Mind Rape, Mind Sex, Minotaur - Freeform, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Naga, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Pegging, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riddles, Sex with Mythical Beings, Sphinxes, Strap-Ons, Tail Sex, Tentacles, Touchy-Feely, Vaginal Sex, Werewolf, sea dragon, that's Half man Half tiger lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24203689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyprincess/pseuds/sleepyprincess
Summary: Sophie in Wonderland.Gone Sexual.Perhaps gone too far.HUGE TRIGGER WARNING (check tags).BIG shoutout to u/beepaws for helping me out with this fic in multiple ways. Check out her artwork on Reddit! (◍•ᴗ•◍)♡ ✧*。
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 125





	1. Siphon.

**Author's Note:**

> Mind the tags. I tagged as carefully as I could, so no surprises here.
> 
> This is a lot more...taboo than what I usually write.

“So sleepy,” Belphie murmured upon entering my room, “can I sleep on your shoulder?” Instead of giving me time to answer, he crawled on my bed and put his pillow on my lap. He cuddled his head onto my thighs, both his arms hanging around my hips.

“That’s not my shoulder,” I teased, giving his head a few pets. He purred as I brushed some hair from his face and leaned down. “You can’t just sleep on my lap whenever you want, Belphie,” I planted a kiss on his forehead.

“You’re comfy,” he countered, a bag of candy in his hand, “how’s that _my_ vice?” A mischievous grin danced on his lips while he plucked a piece from the baggie. “Have one, maybe you’ll stop denying how good I feel on you,” he poked fun at me and held a sweet to my lips.

With a roll of my eyes, I laughed and shook my head. “Apology accepted,” I smiled and opened my mouth. The Avatar of Sloth put the candy on my tongue, my teeth giving his finger a playful nibble. He laughed quietly and placed his hand on my cheek for a moment before his hand fell back around my waist.

The candy reminded me of milk candy chews from the human world. A ripple of nostalgia filled my heart for a second before it faded into the background. I felt unusually relaxed a few minutes after ingesting the piece.

“Are you making me sleepy, Belphie?” I found myself laying down, my eyelids drooping shut. I felt his arms re-loop around me, pulling me close to him. I turned in his embrace and nuzzled his neck, his breathing erratic.

“Belphie?” I inquired, my body alert. I sat up, my back touching the headboard.

“Hiya, Soph,” He was crouched in a pouncing stance, his ass up in the air. His thighs were parted; if he could, he’d have straddled the bed. His tail curved into a U shape, the tip brushing at one of his signature horns. He hugged his pillow to him, possessive almost. Splotches of black garnished his naked torso. I had seen him in his demonic form before—but never without a shirt on. I took this moment to gape at his lean muscles; how his perfect, little ass curved out of his sweatpants.

My musing was dissolved when he called out my name once more.

“I’m so full, Soph,” he whined, his hips jolting in short movements, “I need you to milk me…”

“Uh,” I shook my head in puzzlement, “you just said you were sleepy.”

“Yeah, but,” Belphie shrugged and rutted his hips against the bed again, “if we’re gonna nap together later, I’ll need to use your body. I’m over _flowing_.” He sat on his knees and uncovered his front; his cock looked _agonizingly_ inflated, his bottoms hanging just below his equally swollen balls. From where I sat, I could easily see the precum falling in drops from his tip. His eyes watched me carefully, waiting for me to say what he wanted to hear.

“Sophie, if you don’t help me,” he licked his lips, “I might have to do this _all on my own_. I can’t help you get out of here if that happens, can I?” He inched himself in my vicinity, both hands on either side of me on the headboard. I was perplexed by what he meant when he said “out of here” before I looked around the room—it turned into a…

… _dungeon_??

“Milk me with your holes, okay?” He moved his head down, giving my neck a nuzzle, “I’ll help you after.” His fingers dragged the straps of my tank top down. Before I knew it, I was stripped naked for what felt like the millionth time.

I didn’t have time to feel any form of fear. I shrugged and figured, _why the hell not_.

“Is this a dream?” I asked as he raised me by my waist, his hands oddly feeling hefty around me. “what the hell’s going o—” I wrapped my arms around his neck, which also felt weirdly hefty. Belphegor had a smaller frame than most of his brothers, besides Asmodeus.

 _Something was **not** right_.

I strained myself back to take a quick look at him, a scream spewing off my lips. I found myself face to face with…

…a **_Minotaur_**.

“WHAT THE _FUCK_!?” I shrieked, my body rolling around to get away from the beast that had taken Belphie’s place. My rolling was in vain, however—as the grip the monster had on me was unshaken.

“Still me, Soph,” the brute’s voice rumbled in my ear, “and our deal _still stands_.”

I looked into his eyes, which were still the same violet to pink gradient color I knew all too well. A nosering accessorized his snout, which favored that of a bull. I glanced downward and saw the rest of his body was mostly human, but with an abnormally muscular build. His cock was monstrous; the tip was mostly flat, his shaft cylindrical in nature. It fluttered when I tapped the tip with my thumb, both of us gasping in unison for similar reasons.

I gave Belphie a terse nod, my sex quivering. I took note of how _stimulated_ I felt when I felt his beastly cock make contact with my wet lips. I settled my hands back on his broad shoulders, my nipples kissing at the skin on his chest.

“I will milk you,” I whispered, which he responded with a spirited growl. With a surprising gentleness, he sheathed his cock in my cunt. I cried out at the intrusion, which was met with soothing shushes from the beast holding me.

“You feel so damn good, Soph,” a satisfied grumble came from his chest, “I’m gonna move now, so hold onto me.” I looked down with wide eyes, the bulge in my stomach impressive. I wondered how the fuck this was possible; my pondering was cut short when his hips started to gyrate.

His arms stiffened around me, the buck in his hips deepening. My thighs were slack on top of his as I let him fuck me into near oblivion. I didn’t want to admit how fucking _good_ he felt inside my pussy, as he would have taken advantage of that knowledge.

It seems he sensed it from how I quickly reached orgasm, my thighs tautened as I squirted all over his thickness. It was pursued by his own climax, his seed blasting the insides of my cunt more than once. The blaring roar he released when he ejaculated proved just how much he was enjoying himself.

He carried on fucking into me, even after I came twice from his cock alone. A little while later, Belphie eventually pulled out of me. I concluded he was finished with me—only to realize he was turning me onto my stomach.

“Wait,” I turned to look back at him, “I thought you were done!” I would have scrambled away from him; if I had any energy left.

“I still need to be milked,” He cooed in a faux-rueful tone, “just a little more, _then_ I’ll help you, okay?” he leaned over and nudged my lower back with affection. It was hard to say no when the Avatar of Sloth showed me these loving motions.

With a steeled resolve, I propped myself up on my hands and knees. I arched my back and put my ass on show for him, which was met with an admiring growl. A meaty hand smacked my ass once before he was already rubbing his tip to my tight ring.

“Fuck, I’m already hard again,” he exhaled, “I need to use your ass to milk me to the last drop.”

I thanked the gods/devils above and below for the excessive amount of precum; it acted as lube, assisting in soothing the burn I felt from the penetration. I decreed myself to relax, the now-familiar bulge protruding from my stomach a second time. I came to appreciate it; it was a sign of how resilient my body was when it came to sex.

The beast’s sturdy claws crushed the sides of my ass-cheeks, his hips bucking back and forth in already unstable motions. He threw his head back and let out what sounded like the integration of a snarl and a purr.

“Belphie,” I moaned. An undulation of euphoria crashed through me as I sensed his cock pulsating wildly in my ass. His thrusts hastened with an urgency I could feel rolling off of him. His enormous balls slapped repeatedly against my clit and lips, my indulgence morphing into overstimulation. The minotaur yanked my back to his chest, the stretch intensifying my tightness as he fucked upward into me. One massive hand groped one of my tits, the other clutched at my hip as he growled my name under his breath.

My body burst into a fit of spasms when I felt his emission force its way in my ass. The sensation of his liquid in me pushed another release out of my body, my fluids shooting out of my cunt and all over both our thighs.

He slid himself out of my gaping ass before setting me on his lap, back in his demon form.

Belphie chuckled softly and bumped his head against mine in a tender matter. “You gotta go to the Sphinx,” he explained. As he did so, he helped dress me in a new outfit—consisting of an outfit dangerously similar to a certain _tomb raider_. “He’ll ask you a few questions. Get all of them right, and he’ll get you to the next area, okay?”

And just like that, the dungeon door opened. I looked at Belphie and squeezed him into a tight embrace. “Thank you,” I whispered, his hands rubbing my back and sides, “I’ll see you again, right?” I pulled back to look at him.

He hummed a nod of confirmation, his lazy smile back on his features. “Go, so we can be back together,” he pressed a deep-seated kiss on my lips and light-heartedly pushed me towards the door.

I smiled once at him, taking a deep breath before I continued to the next level.

And _yes_ , my legs were tremulous.


	2. Duress.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie meets the Sphinx.
> 
> She has to get the answer right.
> 
> Or die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I was on the fence about including Satan only because he's my least favorite character in the game. However, as a writer, I wanted to challenge myself to write something different.
> 
> I made the best of what I had.

The next room I stepped into was sweltering. I silently thanked Belphie for the outfit he put me in.

 _I did_ _**not**_ _feel like Lara Croft in it_. _~~*wink wink*~~_

I saw books laid out everywhere. Frayed ones, fresh ones, even ones that looked like that hadn’t even been _opened_ yet. I took care not to stumble over any, being a lover of books myself. The sun beat down hard on me, yet I didn’t feel the urge to nap like I always did when exposed to the sun.

“Having fun, are we, Sophie?” A voice purred in my ear. I spun around to spot the origin of where it came from, a gulp giving me my answer. “Happy to see that.”

I did not care much for the Avatar of Wrath. I only really hung out with him when Belphie would drag me to their Formerly Anti-Lucifer League. Also, we would hang out at the car café and discuss our reads for the week. Otherwise, he was not a potential love/fuck interest for me.

However, seeing he took on the form of a Sphinx, I had no choice _but_ to care. He laid in a corner, tail thumping with a lack of concern. His yellow-green eyes danced up and down my figure, his tongue scraping his lips.

I frowned and crossed my arms, “Just tell me how to get out of here.”

“I suppose,” The mighty beast flashed me a toothy grin before standing up on all fours, giving himself a quick stretch as he sidled up to me. “As long as we’ve got the chance,” he curved his tail around my ankle, then let it scud up the back of my inner thigh, “I’d really like to talk.” He bumped his giant head against my chest, as a typical cat would—I didn’t want to admit how good his tail felt across my skin. I appeased Satan by giving him an affectionate scratch behind his ear, which emitted a purr from his sturdy chest.

 _Wait,_ I thought, _the Sphinx_ _has a lion’s body. Lions don’t purr…_

 _…_ oh, well. Nothing about this situation made sense, anyway _._

“But first,” the Sphinx jumped up to his main perch, “You must pass a series of…let’s call them mini-trials.”

I raised an eyebrow at him, “What kind of mini-trials?” I questioned, my arms crossing over my chest. My query was answered when I became aware of the illumination in Satan’s eyes. I scrunched my face up from the confusion I felt, scrutinizing my surroundings to see if anything differed.

That’s when I felt it.

I felt tingles embark on a journey all over my body. Accompanied by it was a rush of heat, beginning at my lower belly. I was disquieted by the sonorous moan that fled from my throat. My shorts were now wettened from the ache I felt in my lower pussy. My knees buckled under my weight as I knelt on the floor, the contact sending my hips rutting against the cool tile.

“Wh-What the _fuck_ ,” I spoke in breathy pants, “are you _d-doing_ …?” I willed my head upward to examine the Sphinx, who gave me an irritatingly conceited smile.

“I’m going to ask you _one_ riddle,” Satan’s eyes glowed with further intensity, “and you must answer correctly in order to cum. If you don’t answer, you will simply not be able to cum until you give me a proper response. You are forbidden from touching yourself. If you cum or touch yourself _anyway_ ,” his eyes darkened, “ ** _I will eat you with no mercy.”_**

“Wh- Ju- That’s n—” my debate was interfered with the heat in my body growing rapidly. I let out a dry sob, my lack of restraint withering away.

“Good, now, let us commence,” Satan chuckled brutishly, giving one of his paws a lick.

“ _I go in hard,_ _but I come out soft…and I never mind if you want to blow me. What am I_?”

My impending orgasm made it strenuous for me to even _think_. I knelt and sat on my heels—my thighs compressed conjointly to relieve some of the duress. I chewed on my bottom lip, an extra wave of adrenaline sending a throb to my pussy.

I swore I heard this riddle before. I dug deep in my brain for what felt like an eternity—the force from the Sphinx’s magic was causing me to openly thrust the air, my self-control falling apart.

“Let’s not get carried away, love,” he crooned, provocation laced in his tone, “ _don’t_ make me punish you.”

I wanted to cum. I _needed_ to cum. I was about to burst at the seams when it suddenly hit me. It had to be a trick riddle. Satan did thrive off asking me these ridiculously brain-teasing riddles; we would quiz each other with random brainteasers on our walks home from the cat café.

“Bubblegum?” I whimpered, giving the beast before me a desperate look.

“Looks like you gave this some thought,” Satan deliberated, “how nice of you. You can cum now.”

At his command, I let myself yield to the orgasm built up in my system. I was flat on my back as my body twitched, the crotch of my shorts entirely wet. My body developed a sheen of sweat from the stimulation, my breath moderately returning to normal.

Satan let out a throaty snicker, which prompted me to sit up. My sense was still somewhat dazed, but I mostly was coherent. His eyes glowed momentarily—suddenly, my shorts were no longer wet.

“You’re welcome,” he flashed me a fang-filled grin. “Oh, the door is now open. Here’s a present from me. Accept it.” And on my lap was a female anime figurine, with rather big tiddies.

“What, is this an offering for the next weird thing I come across?” I drawled as I got up.

“Indeed,” Satan answered, no humor in his tone, “present it to the Sea Dragon, and the door will open right away to you. Also, you will receive the next artifact from him once you hand it over.”

I nodded and strode towards the door, giving the Sphinx one last once-over.

“Thanks, Satan,” I passed on an actual smile to him, exiting the room.

“ _May you be able to withstand the Naga_.”


	3. Naval.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sophie meets the Sea Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't see Levi in a sexual manner, but it was interesting writing this chapter.
> 
> I did my best.

A mirror stood under the only source of light in the shadowy room. I noticed my reflection as I walked to it, unease filling my gut. I stared at my mirror image, holding my breath as I moved closer to the looking glass.

A terrified scream flew out of my mouth when I saw the reflection _move_ _on its own_. I—well, _she_ —moved her hand in a come-hither motion at me. No matter how much I resisted, my body proceeded to the mirror. I was compelled by an unseen power to reach out to the mirror, my palm placed against the cool glass.

As soon as I touched the mirror, my reflection’s lips curled into a malevolent sneer before her hand shot out at me. She clutched onto my wrist, her nails digging into my skin as she dragged me _inside the mirror_.

I released a head-splitting shriek, my sound cut off as water entered my mouth. The breath from my lungs was seemingly sucked from my body. I was cold, wet and…

… ** _underwater_**.

I looked around for any kind of exit. Much to my dismay, I couldn’t see any kind of surface in sight. I had a feeling I’d drown from exhaustion if I tried swimming upward.

_Fuck_ , I thought. _I’m gonna fucking die i—_

“I figured you’d show up about now,” a gruff, bubbling voice broke my concentration of trying not to drown, “Took you long enough, _normie_.” As the voice spoke, a thin layer closed in on me. The air returned to my lungs, much to my alleviation. I stayed hovering in the water, the shock I felt flaring up again when I made out who was speaking.

The Sea Dragon’s substantial head was in my face, its eyes an irradiant orange. It was larger than any creature I’d come across in this inexplicable adventure.

It _had_ to be Levi—from it calling me “normie”, and those eyes…

…yeah, it was Levi.

“H-Hey, Levi,” I faltered over my words, intimidated by his sheer size. I swam backwards, wanting to create a bigger gap between us.

Unfortunately, he wanted to decrease said gap. As soon as he expressed this, something cold and slippery coiled around both my ankles. I looked down and was greeted by tentacles.

“I gave you air, _normie_ ,” Levi spoke with the same gruffness from before, “it’s time for you to **pay up**. I wanna fuck the normie out of you, anyways…” He jerked me down, against his serpent-like body. He bent himself to where he could still look at me, something bulbous prodding at my ass and pussy.

“L-Levi,” I gulped, “I don’t think you’d fit.” I writhed against his tentacles, but only succeeded in being pinioned further.

“In Stigmaland,” the mysterious sensation started sliding up behind my ass, “even your _puny human body_ can handle my cocks.” Another similar feeling slid itself in the middle of my thighs.

**“** _Cock **s**_ …?!” I blurted out and looked down, observing the now-open slit that housed his two cocks. One was huddled behind me, dipping between my asscheeks to fondle my asshole. The other was nestled against my front, almost reaching my tits as it pulsated against my heat. Its precum smeared the front of my ribcage, sending shivers up and down my spine.

Fuck, I was wet, **_yet again_**.

I really needed to decode **_why the fuck I get fearboners all the damn time_**.

The Sea Dragon’s breaths harshened as the cock in the front jolted against me, the tip slithering itself under my top and into my cleavage. The other slid in and out of my asscrack, the precum staining my shorts.

“You’ll look so hot with my cocks in you,” he purred and raised me just above both dicks, which kissed at each of my holes. As much as I wanted to submit and let him use my body, I needed to refocus myself on the task at hand.

The Sphinx’s words echoed in my head about the tiddies doll.

“ _Wait_!” I yelled, my breathing laboring from the stimulation. I twisted my body and reached in my backpack, snatching the doll out of it and lifting it so he could see.

“ ** _oOoOoOoOHHHH_**!” his orange slits flew open. The tentacles reflexively loosened their grip on me and seized the doll from my hands. I swam in reverse, a bright light shining just above my head. Levi then went on a tangent about the doll’s history, which meant it was time for me to nope out of there.

Once I swam into the light, I was plopped into a bathtub.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I imagined Levi's scream in my head when I typed it. XD

**Author's Note:**

> Who is the Naga??? Щ(･｀ω´･Щ)


End file.
